


All This Devotion Rushing Out Of Me

by journaliar



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journaliar/pseuds/journaliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She will find The Machine, she will, but Shaw is a machine all her own and that's almost as enticing."</p>
<p>For the prompt: They never got interrupted during Relevance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This Devotion Rushing Out Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/gifts).



The first time Root sees Shaw after she and her partner pop up on her radar, the first time she witnesses, from unfortunately afar, the violence she constructs, the first time Root beholds the easy mayhem that Shaw causes with no remorse, she knows she's in love.

It's not actual love, of course, because that would just be silly but it's a biological reaction that makes Root's scalp prickle sweetly and her palms itch with excitement. Root is taken with Shaw's disconnected disposition and Root is enraptured by her careless brutality. It also doesn't hurt that she's easy on the eyes and Root spends too much time clicking through Shaw's file, stares too long at her photo. She entertains fantasies of touching Shaw, of bruising her, of hurting her, of the ways Shaw might like to hurt her too.

Root has a plan in motion that she will not stray away from. She will find The Machine, she will, but Shaw is a machine all her own and that's almost as enticing. She's not obsessed with Shaw, just very interested. Then Shaw goes rogue from the Intelligent Support Activity and suddenly there's the possibility of being on the same side because they are looking for the same entity and Root is ecstatic to think that she won't have to torture and kill Shaw. That, maybe, the torture will be enough.

***  
“This is kind of a big moment for me, Veronica” Root admits, smiling as she gags the woman. Root ignores the terrified expression on the woman's face as she stares up from the bathtub and taps her fingers against the tape over her lips. “So, please try to stay quiet. I really want to make a good impression and I'd hate to have to kill you for ruining this for me.”

That quiets the woman's whimpers and Root sighs gratefully, rechecking the zipties around the woman's wrists before standing from the bathroom floor, smoothing the wrinkles from her skirt. “It's so exciting, you know? She's very dangerous and very attractive. I just...I can't wait to meet her face to face. I think we'd make a great team.”

One of Veronica's shoes falls off of her foot, clattering to the tile and Root sighs before pressing her finger to her lips. “Shhh.”

***  
Root plugs in the iron, making sure it's on the highest setting and she hopes it won't come to this because Shaw's face is so pretty but Root is not naive. She wanders away from the rapidly heating iron and towards the hotel bed, sitting at the edge just for a moment because its the most quiet that she's had in what feels like a very long time.

She rolls her shoulders, trying to ease the tension at the base of her skull and she does not worry that the search for Veronica is already well under way or that time is running short. Instead, she focuses on her excitement on finally coming into contact with Sameen Shaw. 

The excitement that thoughts of her offer is not sharp and quick like lightening in her veins, its different and thicker and settles in her belly in a way that raises the hair on her arms like thunder.

Root presses her legs together tightly, feels the responding throb of arousal and lets her knees part just enough.

Any moment Shaw will walk into this hotel room like unsuspecting prey in Root's web. Root is willing to overlook Shaw's naive acceptance of bad intel, chalking it up to her recent loss, in favor of this impending meeting. Root could almost believe this was meant to be.

Root claws at her own thigh just below the hem of her skirt, gasping at the contact and the seemingly infinite possibilities once she and Sameen are in the same room together. It's arousing to think about, completely different than the idea of finding what she's looking for, more instinctual and animalistic and Root can only laugh at the wetness she finds when her hand wanders up her skirt.

She lets her mind wander, not too much, of course, but enough until it's so easy to push two fingers inside of herself while she gazes with anticipation at the hotel room door. Her hips rock into her own touch and she doesn't close her eyes, just fists her free hand in the cheap hotel linen while she fucks herself.

There's a knock on the door and Root gasps and smiles, slipping her fingers free and leaving herself dangling on the precipe of orgasm.

***  
Sameen Shaw is more glorious than Root ever could have imagined.

She takes in the angry curl of her mouth and has to stop herself from forcing her thumb between Shaw's pouty lips.

“One of the things they left out of my file...” Shaw says and Root smiles, holding the sizzling iron steady. “I kind of enjoy this sort of thing.”

She can't help the way her stomach flutters while she grins, kneeling between Shaw's knees and balancing her elbow on her strong thigh. “I am so glad you said that. I do to.”

Root presses the very tip of the iron into the soft looking indention of her collarbone, not too long but long enough and Shaw clenches her teeth and takes it. Root gazes at her shining, white teeth, at the strain visible in her neck and is nearly dizzy with all of the possibilities that fill her head only to settle between her legs.

“You know, it doesn't have to be this way.” Root sighs, watching white wisps of smoke curl up from the small burn when she pulls the iron away. It will scar and Root licks her lips at the idea of Shaw's body forever carrying her signature.“I mean, it would be a pity to ruin such a pretty face.”

“What are you talking about?” Shaw grunts, pulling at the zipties at her wrist and Root cannot look away from the beads of sweat gathering at her hairline.

“You know,” Root starts, setting the iron down in favor of placing both hands on Shaw's knees and she can feel the way Shaw's muscles are twitching back to life as the effects of the taser wear off. “You and I are a lot alike.”

“You have got to be kidding me.” Shaw grunts, rolling her eyes and Root laughs.

“I know. I know.” She sighs, propping her head in her head and gazing up at Shaw., “But its true.”

“You are clearly psychotic.” Shaw points out and Root arches an eyebrow.

“And you're not?” Root wonders and Shaw smirks as Root digs her fingers into the space just above her knee cap with her left hand.

“A sociopath, maybe. But I don't do psycho.” Shaw grunts, indignant and Root laughs again.

“Well either way, you and I are just two mentally distressed individuals looking for the same thing. The same entity.” Root says and Shaw reads the offering tone in her voice, chin lifting to stare into Root's bright eyes. “I can help you find out why your friend was killed. Where the numbers come from.”

“Why would I trust you?” Shaw wonders and Root's eyes drift to the fresh burn on her skin. “Why would you trust me?”

“I wasn't being audacious before, Sameen. I really am a huge fan.” Root admits, reaching out to guide a strand of dark hair out of Shaw's face and behind her ear. “And I think you and I would be...unstoppable.”

“I could flip on you. Kill you before we even leave the hotel room.” Shaw points out but she's smiling sharply and Root takes it as a good sign as she pulls a knife from its place strapped to the bottom of the very chair Shaw is strapped to.

“You could try.” Root giggles and Shaw's eyes are dark and interested as Root taps the aerated blade absently against the zip ties at her wrists. “Or we could do something else before we leave this hotel room.”

Shaw licks her lips and doesn't blink when she murmurs, “Cut me loose.”


End file.
